


"Jon, I just need five minutes of your time."

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, On the Spot, RTX, RTX 2016, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's in front of a huge crowd, and honestly, why did he wear these skinny jeans for the live showing of On The Spot when he knows what kind of people Funhaus and the Game Grumps breed???</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Jon, I just need five minutes of your time."

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly can't believe i'm posting this right now but i'm blaming everything on Jon Risinger and his ridiculous face.
> 
> this is unedited and written in like ten minutes, literally, i'm so sorry.

He doesn't know, really, how to handle this.

He’s in front of a huge crowd and Danny has just drenched himself in the contents of his water bottle, his white shirt clinging to his skinny frame as he struts around him, saying things in a tone of voice that would wreck him if he weren’t so fucking aware that he was in front of a _giant fucking crowd_ right now.

He’s in front of a huge crowd and Arin’s unbuttoning his red plaid shirt with a sly smirk and an “oh, _no_ , how did _that_ happen?” and he’s going to have a fucking aneurysm, he feels his cock twitch slightly in his way-too-tight skinny jeans, god, why did he wear _these_ jeans to the live On The Spot show, he _knows_ how these men are, why does he insist on doing this to himself?

He’s in front of a huge crowd and James is working at the button on the front of his shorts and oh god, he’s climbing on top of him, and oh _god_ , Bruce is just behind James, and then they’re working in sync, thrusting towards his face, and Arin and Danny are just watching and he feels unattached from his body, although he dimly feels his hand on his thigh flex around the microphone he’s holding as they move.

He’s in front of a huge crowd, and as Bruce and James climb down he just sits there in stunned disbelief that this has just happened to him, and then Arin jumps up again and asks for another five minutes of his time, and he just needs to go, right now, before anything _really_ embarrassing happens here, he drops the mic and stands and leaves the stage, and dimly processes the men he’d left behind there celebrating their mutual win, and steps backstage for a moment, where a startled Guardian waits for the show to end so they can move on to their next panel, and just breathes.

He’s alone, inasmuch as one can be at RTX, and he takes the time to swiftly readjust himself in his pants, his stupid fucking skinny jeans, and then takes a deep breath and walks back out on stage, where he closes the show as fast as he can before he self-implodes, and then they all walk backstage together, where James and Bruce and Danny and Arin are all promptly hustled off by their individual Guardians, and he’s left, once again, alone.

He’s alone, but he feels his Guardian hovering somewhere in the vicinity, ready to walk him off to whatever is next on his schedule for the weekend, and he has to shut his eyes tightly and think purifying thoughts before he can bring himself to face her, he doesn’t want to scar some poor woman just because his face can never seem to _not_ show what he’s thinking at all times, and right now he’s thinking that he’s gonna have to get properly laid before he can face any of the four men that were out on that stage with him ever again, and he’s sure that his pupils are dilated and that he’s breathing entirely heavier than he should be, considering he’s _straight_ , and goddammit he really didn’t need this right now.

He doesn’t know, really, how to handle this.


End file.
